comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-09-04 - Pleeeease Roy
It is the next day after the mudwrestling match, a little past lunch time. Roy was out last night superheroing after he came back, not staying long once he found a babysitter. But now, he is in his quarters, packing up a duffle bag. Lian on the other hand is running up and down the halls with Impulse, dressed as Batman and trying to spook him. The door left open to the main area of Roy's space, and Roy's bedroom door is left ajar so he can listen to Lian while packing some things. Kara Zor-El sidesteps the speedster who gets all sugar rushed... and also sidesteps Impulse as she heads to Roy's door, then knocks on the door, even though it's open. "Hey... can we speak about... what are you doing?" she asks as she sees Roy's packing. "Are you going somewhere?" she asks as she walks in. Impulse waves energetically, grinning, as Lian says, "I'm Batman!" And the game is still on. "I'm Batman, I can do everything!" Roy glances up when the door of his bedroom opens and he stiffens. His headboard is...missing, but footboard is still in place on his bed! His duffle bag is on his bed. "Ya, thought to take Lian to go see Dinah and maybe our great, great, Uncle." His nose is a little discolored, but it isn't broken, just a little bruised...very faint. He doesn't look like he wants to talk, as he eyes his dirty laundry - over flowing - and instead heads to see if he can find some clean boxers to pack. Kara Zor-El crosses her arms. "Is this because of last night? I'm not mad anymore you know." She gets closer to check out Roy's nose. "Sorry by the way, I didn't think that would happen." she says, touching at Roy's nose carefully. Roy winces away. "Leave it. If you scolded me for the prank I pulled that's one thing. I really don't care, I would have deserved it and laughed about it. But being considered a pervert with a hose...," his jaw tightens then. "I made sure you wouldn't really be exposed or hurt Kara. I planned that careful. You think designing swimsuits and adding glue to them is /normal/ for me to do? I did it, so it would just be a PG-13 prank. And the money really did go to charity and helped some of the programs not get shut down there." Kara Zor-El crosses her arms. "I know that Roy. Was a teensy bit pervy though, you gotta admit." She puts her finger and thumb together. "Plus I was able to hear your heart racing. "Just a teensy bit pervy maybe?" She smiles a bit. "Roy seriously, you're not packing and leaving over being called a perv by Conner, are you?" Shit..in all that noise? Talk about not knowing the details of Kryptonian heightened senses. And his heart picks up a bit then. Roy glances away, "I wasn't being pervy over a friggin hose. And come on, it was you and Starfire!" Mostly you. "And I may look, but that's it! Heck, Starfire helped me clean up and was nude the entire time. Eventually it hit me and I had her put some clothes on," wait, he took a bit to realize this?! "But I'm not going to actually hurt you, or abuse you. If you want, I'll even destory the video." That sounded perhaps a little painful for him, though he tired to hide it. He hasn't even gotten to watch it yet! "And no I wasn't going to use it to blackmail you!" He is quick to add that part! Kara Zor-El puts her hand on Roy's back. "I know you werent trying to hurt or abuse me and you werent. Sorry that Conner's so overprotective. He's more like Kal than you'd think I guess. I'll talk to him about it. Annnnd moot point about destroying the video. It's on that youtube thing on the internet already." She pauses. "212,000 hits so far." She rubs the bridge of her nose. "Titled 'Hot alien babes wrestling'" "Welllll, you both are really damn hot." And Roy's proud of this? Damn right! "And still PG-13! Could be worse, you could have gone into show business like Changling did," he means Beast Boy. "We still mock him with his old Changling t-shirts sometimes, Wally and I." Eeeeevil! And he can't help but let some of his tension out when you touch his back. "Alright, so I'm a little pervy," he grumbles, "But not with a hose. I really just wanted less mopping to do. Even with Starfire's help, it took hours to clean up the mess." Kara Zor-El gives Roy a kiss on the cheek, then sits on her bed. "Whatever, perv." she jokingly says with a grin and crosses her legs. "I would have helped but was feeling all blecchy because of the mud. Kori fights dirty. No pun intended." She looks at the duffle bag. "Now unpack the bag. Conner's going to come to apologize and you're not going to leave just because of some stupid words last night." "Kori was having a /blast/. Wish you did, even if it was a prank." The kiss causes Roy to blush a little bit, but he wipes at his cheek and forces it to fade. Dang, Kara is being cute! "Geez, make me feel like an old man." Wait till he meets Quiver! In either case, Roy scowls, "Oh no, I'm /not/ dealing with Conner right now." He then crosses his arms stubbornly over his chest. "I already want to punch him, but I know my knuckles will break. Not only did he call me a perv with a hose, but he made a huge mess! The community center is a public place, public property, if he really had an issue with me, it isn't just the hose thing, he could have waited till I got back here! What if someone saw and Brandon didn't run away from clean-up?" Kara Zor-El rolls her eyes. "Roy, don't make me grab the two of you and force you to stay in a room until you both make up. I can do it you know." Then she smiles again all cutely. "Would it help if I said 'pleeease'" She leans forward. "Pleeeease you and Conner make up?" She even bats her crystal blue eyes. That might be another superpower she has. She leans forward more, putting her hands purposefully on the duffle bag so he can't keep packing. "Pleeeeeeease?" And Roy just hangs out with a pair of boxers in his hand as he leans to Lian laugh and squeel from the hallway. He scowls, "That's not fair. I can't do nothin' to you. Age, and boyfriend. I'd get called perv," he grumbles in the end. Kara Zor-El decides to be mean. Especially since Roy does deserve it for not telling her about the bikini stuff, bloody nose or no bloody nose. She grins. "Would it help if I said pleeease and did this while in that bikini?" She wills herself not to start giggling insanely. Roy snorts, "I got video with slow replay action." And he grins wickedly at that. Dang it, don't encourage him! And trying to distract you from the topic you want to achieve. But he shakes his head, "You should leave. You shouldn't be in my bedroom." He at least throws his boxers back into the drawer. You won one battle anyway. Kara Zor-El gets up, still grinning and walks over to Roy and gives him a hug, lifting him off the ground a bit then putting him down. "Oh. And I'm not doing 'jello wrestling' - the comments on the youtube videos mention that a lot. I don't know what Jello is or what it has to do with wrestling, but... No." Another kiss on the cheek. "Want me to ask Diana if I can borrow the Purple Ray to fix up your nose?" Roy grunts a bit at the pickup. "Jello is yummy to eat, but would be very sticky to fight in. I don't highly suggest it." Another kiss to his cheek has his heart constricting a bit. "The umm..what? That sounded so gay." Yep, Roy went there. Kara Zor-El shakes her head, giggling a bit. "No, the Purple Ray. It's something Diana showed me on Themyscira that heals injuries really fast." Then again considering it's on an island of only women, maybe it is sorta gay. But in the good way as far as most guys are probably concerned. Roy eyes her, "I think I'll pass." He is very wary of it now! He even dated an Amazon before! And if you aren't quick enough, he will swat your bottom playfully, "Out! No being in a man's bedroom," and he scowls at her theatrically! Kara Zor-El lets you. The girl has buns of steel anyway. Then she points at you. "You two -are- going to make up or I'll do that pleease thing again." She heads to the door. "I mean it!" and then she's out of the room. "I'm terrified! Not like Lian doesn't do it all the time!" Roy then closes his bedroom door and unpacks, grumbling the entire time. And if Lian is asked how the pleeassse thing works on her Daddy? "It works most of the time, if you get the pout and puppy dog eyes wright."